World of Possibilities
by Davoid123
Summary: After Finalizing the last details of the Divorce papers, Heinz Doofenshmirtz returned to his old, run-down Headquarters, the Purple Skyscraper in the Middle of the city of Danville. His Schedule for the day was something he was looking forward to today. AU
1. Chapter 1

**[warning. The Events of this Story do not necessarily follow the events of the Comic Story, 'Dawn of the Platyborg', or any other Source other than the Movie, and its semi-Sequel, 'Tales of the Resistance'**

 **This story is, by all means, an AU. You have been warned.** **]**

* * *

 ***Seven Years Ago***

After Finalizing the last details of the Divorce papers, Heinz Doofenshmirtz returned to his old, run-down Headquarters, the Purple Skyscraper in the Middle of the city of Danville.

 _Doofenshmirtz Evil incorporated!_

He tapped his feet as he Waited in the Elevator, _Ding_ , he walked into the Penthouse, his home, lab, and base of Operations.

His Schedule for the day was something he was looking forward to today.

* * *

Like every other day since he'd been adopted by the Flynn-Fletchers, Perry was in the backyard, doing nothing.

Or at least, pretending to be doing nothing. it was pretty much a daily thing for him. Major Monogram would be activating his Watch in 3 2 1

 _Beep Beep_.

Looking sideways to make sure the Kids (A Redhead and one with Green hair. They didn't do much, really) looking at him, The Semi-Aquatic Mammal rose to his back feet, and pushed a Secret button, opening a chute that sucked him in.

He slid down, and dropped on his chair, the Monitor of his Lair already lit up, with Major Monogram waiting for him.

"Good Morning, Agent P." the Major said, "Sorry to interrupt your day off, but as per usual, The Evil Doctor Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks again."

Picking up his notebook from the desk in front of him, Perry began taking notes in his briefing. "Our Agents report that the Doctor has been stockpiling Chips bags, Swiss Knives, and Leather Jackets. This time, even we have no idea what he's planning to do." The Agent said, "But it can't be good. Seeing as Doofenshmirtz's Wife, Charlene finalized their divorce not even an hour ago, he might have a more Unstable behavior than he normally shows."

"Like always, Go to his Headquarters, find out what he's planning to do, and put an end to it. Good Luck, Agent P!" The Special Agent said, and the Platypus saluted, shooting off to the Sky in his chair.

The Platypus Rode his jetpack to the Purple, head-shaped Building he always went to at that time of the day, breaking the Window down on his way, Perry landed in front of the Evil Scientist, who looked specifically indifferent for someone who'd just lost his wife (and half his properties)

"Ah, Perry The Platypus! How _unexpected_ of you to show up here!" the Evil Scientist turned, as per usual in his White Lab coat.

"And by that," he pulled some kind of a switch out of nowhere, pushing its button, " _COMPLETELY EXCEPTED!_ "

Perry's senses warned him, just a second away, that something was going to happen now. He dropped low and rolled left, something that was probably meant to be a Container fell where he's stood a second ago, shaking the ground beneath his feet.

"How nice of you to _destroy my property,_ again!" the Doctor said, his tone not quite as genial as usual. "But No matter. Come, Perry the Platypus. I have something to show you!"

The Platypus blinked, but followed the Mad Scientist who was going to the Balcony of his Large Building without even paying attention to the Platypus.

Not finding anything suspicious (Or at least anything looking like one of the Madman's '-Inators') Perry entered the Balcony after him.

"For too long have I tried to take over the Tri-state Area!" the Madman began his daily monologue, "but I finally realized, Even if I could take over, I would be quickly overthrown without anyone to protect me!" the Man said. "So I decided, who better than the one who knows me the best? Who Better, more surprising than a blue-gray Platypus? After all, you guys don't do much."

Perry blinked, but didn't say anything.

"Yes. Perry the Platypus. You heard me right. I want you to Join me. become my second in command!"

The Platypus chattered annoyed at the Scientist.

He sighed, "So that's a no then?" at the Nod of the Platypus, he continued "I see. Then you leave me no choice!"

He pushed a button from the same switch he still had in his hands, and platforms began rising everywhere on the Balcony.

Menacing, Black Automatons rose out of the Balcony, all floating in air, almost 'standing in attention'.

"If I can't have you, I'll use an army instead!"

The Robots all turned towards the Platypus, as the Mad Scientist pulled off his lab coat, revealing a complete Black Leatherjacket. He raised his arms in a grandiose fashion and said "Behold, the NormBOTs!"

Perry dropped into a Combat stance, palms into fists, ready for a fight, but then he felt he couldn't feel his legs… or arms… or Tail… or anything, really.

He fell down, and saw black. the Evil Scientist began chuckling as he put away his Taser.

* * *

"That was surprisingly easy" the Future ruler of Tri-state area noted as he walked towards his biology lab, a pair of his NormBOTs following him, dragging an unconscious Platypus with them. "Let's hope this was the hardest part eh, Norm?"

And Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Evil Scientist, Genius and future Business tycoon and Overlord opened the door to his lab.

He had a Platypus to 'turn to the Dark side', as it were.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **So? Should I continue this? (It could be counted as a One-shot, but I can continue it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Seven Years Ago***

"So you see, Terry the Terrier, My Latest –Inizor will finally bring me what I want! And there's nothing that can stop me now!" the Megalomaniacal Mastermind said to his Arch-Nemesis, the Terrier agent of OWCA.

The Dog barked, slamming himself to the walls of his short trap, so he could escape. "Don't bother, Terry! That Trap is unbreakable!"

"I don't think so" Someone said from a dark corner of the room. The Tall man with an Eye-patch walked into the light, towards the two nemeses. "These O.W.C.A Agents tend to escape traps easily."

"Doofenshmirtz!" Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, the Evil Scientist mostly known as 'Rodney' said, turning towards his fellow Leader of the L.O.E.M and rival, eyes burning with a hatred Doof had never had. "What are you doing in South Dakota? This is MY territory, Doofus!"

"I'm here to fix a problem, Rodney" the Evil Mastermind said, eye shining in malicious amusement. "I'll be out of your hair as soon as it's over"

"What is it?" Rodney said, "EBAY not selling you anything? OWCA making new problems again?"

"On the Contrary. I am 'this' close to taking over" he said with a smirk, "And I need to tie some loose ends."

"Really?" Rodney said, "You're… taking over? That was fast! But what loose end would you have in Dakota?"

Doof Sneered as his hand left his pocket, a Small Silenced Pistol in his hand, aimed at the Other Supervillain's Head. "You."

 _Bang!_

Rodney fell back with a look of surprise. A hole right above his two eyes.

His body twitched.

Heinz put away his Pistol, and calmly walked towards the trapped Terrier, the previously brave agent now looking at him, a slight tinge of fear in his eyes.

"Don't Worry." Heinz said, as he pushed a button, releasing the Roof of the Headquarters, and allowing his army of Robots to enter the Headquarters, "I won't touch you. Wait till my robots are gone, and you can leave." He turned, "Meddle, and I'll be sure to send your hide to Monobrow Myself." He warned, then whistled.

An Army of NormBOTS began lifting everything of value in the building, dismantling the 'Inizors' and the Computers everywhere, and Heinz frowned as he glanced at the Skyline of the City. "maybe another time." he turned, and walked back to the Agent. "On second thought…"

* * *

"Mom" Phineas Flynn, age Three, said when he walked down the stairs one morning. "Have you seen Perry?"

"No Phineas" his Mother said, head not leaving the TV he was watching. "Doesn't he usually disappear this time of the day?"

"He left yesterday, when we were playing Soccer. But he hasn't returned yet." Phineas said, "I'm Worried, mom. What if he's-"

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine, Sweety" Her Mother said, still not really looking at the Triangle-headed Child.

Phineas still remained optimistic. The Platypus would probably return soon. He liked them too much to just up and leave.

* * *

"Another day, another shift of unpaid work" The thirteen-year-old Carl said as he walked towards the Headquarters Building of the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. "What'll it be today? Cleaning the Agents' Offices? Computer Duty? Debriefing?" he started naming various jobs he would do every day without even getting paid, but then he stopped when he saw it. A Terrier in a Jetpack was crashing to earth.

 _In retrospect, my life is pretty weird if that doesn't freak me out_. Carl Thought, as he ran towards the Dog, crashed to the ground right in front of the Front Doors.

"Agent T!" he kneeled in front of the Dog, "Do you hear me?"

The Dog let out a whine.

He rolled his eyes, "Someone should create something that can translate animal" as he picked up the Dog, sprinting towards the Medication Facility of the Headquarters, on the way yelling "Someone call for Major Monogram!"

* * *

"Agent T is down, sir" he reported to the Older Soldier, "He's Unresponsive for now. The Vets won't even let us in. but I retrieved his hat and Watch."

"Good, Carl" the Major nodded, "You're learning. Was it Roddenstein?"

"I doubt that, sir" he replied. "Rodney isn't generally violent. At least not to this level. This is the works of someone else."

He pulled a Cable from the Watch, connecting it to the Fedora and then to the Computer in his office. "I have everything we've recorded from his last encounter with Roddenstein."

It seemed like a normal operation for the Terrier at first. Crashing Roddenstein's lair, getting trapped, and trying to escape. Then the Screen froze.

"Was that all?" Monogram asked. Carl rolled his eyes. "no, sir. The Camera has been tampered with."

"What? How did Rodenstein even learn about-" "I don't think this was the work of Rodenstein, sir. This is something else."

Then, the Frozen screen went pitch black, the lights in the Headquarters flashing on and off for a second.

"What happened?" Monogram said, "Are we under attack by-"

"No, sir." Carl replied. "there's more."

The Black Screen once more lightened up, A Familiar face on it.

"Hello, Francis." The Drusselsteinian-American Scientist with one eye sneered to the Scene. "I've had to employ Agent T's services for this thing here. I have something to tell you. It's come to my attention that everything I've invented has kept being stolen from me, and used by your Agency. I always knew You were a Cheating idiot, Monogram, but never that you'd stoop so low to break the law this pettily."

Carl said "What's he talking about, sir?" Monogram replied "That's on a Need to Know basis, Carl."

As the Intern growled, The Scientist continued "So I decided to put a stop to it. Agent P is fine. Well, Fine being a subjective word, but the next Agent you send, on your head its fate be."

The Screen froze again, going pitch black.

"Sir. This Computer is compromised." Carl said, as he checked it over. "I would suggest a Complete and Thorough scan of the Base Servers as well. we don't know what Doof had in that thing."

"How did he even-" Monogram said, "How did he even find out about that?"

"Probably from Agent P's Hat"

"Then Doofenshmirtz has Perry?" Major Monogram of the O.W.C.A dropped himself back into his seat. "God help us all."

* * *

 **A.N: This will be kind of a story of Doof-2's Rise to Power in the Second Dimension.**

 **There will be the Resistance, Vanessa, the Firestorm Troopers, maybe even Phineas and Ferb later.**

 **Well, that is if I don't just hit a block on this story like all the other stories I write…**

 **Anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Six Years Ago***

"So, Ferb." Phineas Flynn, Age Four said, a few minutes after he and his new step-brother had started relaxing under the Big tree in their backyard. "What do you wanna do today?"

As per usual (for the British toddler, who was already reading an encyclopedia, something he had a feeling might come in handy one day) The Lad shrugged. Phineas asked again "What about Perry? What does he-" he paused, "Oh right. where _is_ Perry Anyway?"

Ferb Shrugged again. the Platypus had left home one day and had never returned since then, and Phineas had finally got over it, only mentioning him in passing (Ferb had a feeling he did this only to make sure the others hadn't forgot his pet Platypus. Not that they could, anyway) Ferb didn't really think they would ever see Perry again, but he wasn't going to tell Phineas that.

"Well, I for one am starting to get _bored_ " Phineas continued, "and Boredom is something up with which I will not put. We're kids! Every day should be loads of fun for us! Sitting under a tree is for-"

Candace Flynn rolled her eyes as she just up and left the yard, leaving Ferb to deal with the Supergenius all by himself. Phineas did the 'What should we do today' thing every day, and it was getting repetitive, since they never did anything anyway.

But he had a point. Candace was getting bored too. And while not Phineas, she didn't want to put up with that either. She turned on the TV, "There's _got_ to be something on today" the twelve-year-old girl said, "I'll just have to find it."

 _Mexican Soap Opera, Milo Murphy, Simpsons, Football, Soccer_ Candace kept changing the channel, not once finding anything she could stand watching, "Ugh! Why is nothing good on?"

'Hi, my name is Norman McArthur and I used to get bored quickly!'

"Ugh" Candace rolled her eyes, "And now it's commercials. I am not gonna-" 'But then, last month, My Mother bought me my new Companion. The NORM!'

Candace raised an eyebrow, but didn't change the channel. "Really? 'Norm?" she continued watching.

It was about this new 'companion', or as everyone else would call them, Droid.

It seemed a bit Sci-Fi, but well, wouldn't hurt. At worst Phineas and Ferb would have a new toy.

"Mom!" she called, "I know what we're gonna do today!"

* * *

The Norm robots were a success. Heinz smirked as he checked his phone.

Everyone was buying these things, and well, Without the OWCA to stop him before he could oversell them, there was nothing in his way.

Well, almost nothing…

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Here to see Mayor Doofenshmirtz, ma'am" he said.

"I'll see if the Mayor is free," the Secretary of the City Hall said as she talked through the Intercom, "Mr. Mayor, a Heinz Doofenshmirtz wants to see you"

A deeper voice, almost similar to Heinz's if he didn't have that distinct accent replied back. "send him up, send him up!"

A few minutes later, Roger Doofenshmirtz opened the door to his office, hands raised in greeting to his brother. "Heinz! It's been a while!"

"Yes." Heinz said, not sharing his brother's enthusiasm. "I haven't seen you since I left Gimmelshtump. It's been too long, I decided to just come visit!"

"And after I became the Mayor" Roger said, dropping his smile, looking at him sternly, "Is that how you greet your own brother? Why are you here, Heinz?"

"I'm here to give you your welcoming present, of course!" Heinz raised his hands in a grandiose expression, two of his NormBOTs entering the room behind him.

"Norms?" Roger chuckled uneasily, "That's… Generous of you. but I could buy them myself-" "no, I insist!" Heinz said with a look in his eyes.

One that had always scared Roger, even though he never said anything about it.

"These are unique. Specially designed for you." Heinz smiled, "Consider it my sign of 'maturity', as you kept calling it" he shrugged, "Now, if you excuse me, I have a robot to tinker with."

Roger blinked, but didn't reply to that.

Heinz left the room, not slouching anymore (Come to think of it, where was his old Labcoat anyway?), whistling tunelessly on his way.

Well. These two could go to somewhere special. The first gifts from his big brother…

* * *

"Check" the Device around the Platypus' neck said as he chattered. "Mate in five moves."

"what? that's impossible, Perry the Platypus!" The Mad Scientist looked down at the chess table, and sighed. "Another win for you, Perry"

"So what are we at?" the Platypus said (Well, You Know what I mean), "Twenty to Seventeen? Ready for another round?"

"Of course, if you're up for it." Heinz said.

The two placed the Chess pieces to the Appropriate Position, and Perry moved a Pawn.

"When are you going to let me go, Doof?" the Platypus said halfway through the game.

Heinz raised his head, "Don't you get tired of this question, Perry the Platypus?" he shrugged, "you never answer it."

"I don't?" Heinz asked with a look of shock in his eyes, "Wow. I thought I already had, Perry the Platypus! You know, so that's why you keep asking this question!" he rolled his eyes, "I was wondering why you did that, you know-"

"You're Rambling, Heinz." Perry said, "Oh, sorry. The answer is whenever you want. You're free to open that door, leave this building and go to OWCA whenever you want. If you return here and Crash into my building I'll just send the Bill to them from now on."

Perry's eyes widened.

He hadn't seen his family for a year now. Poor Phineas must be so worried…

* * *

"Sir" The Jolly Drone voice of the Prototype NormGuard woke Heinz up from his night of sleep.

"What is it, Norm? I was just-" "Perry The Platypus has left the Building"

Heinz shrugged. "It was about time. give it a few hours, then we'll go to phase two." And went back to sleep.

Phase two could wait for now.

* * *

 **A.N: What do you think Phase Two is?**

 **(Hint: This story will be a bit AU. Suffice it so say a small detail in the Sequel Episode will not happen in my story…)**

 **Anyway, see you guys next time with Chapter Four, The Hostile Takeover!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Six Years***

"Agent P!" Carl the Intern said, when he saw the teal, anthropomorphic platypus stop in front of his desk. "You're back! Carla!" he called for her cousin (and fellow unpaid intern of OWCA) who was debriefing some other Agent P, "Call for General Monogram! Agent P is back!"

"Great Googly Moogly!" said the Former Major, promoted a few months after Perry's 'leave of Absence', now greying as he was entering his fifties, "You're Back!"

The once Major, now wearing the badge of his new rank, stopped by next to the Platypus, standing on his back feet. "Where were you? Your Cameras went offline as soon as we lost you. and Doofenshmirtz-"

Perry chattered, "We can't understand you, Agent P." the Mammal of Action rolled his eyes, taking out his notebook and began writing on it.

'Doof didn't do anything.' He wrote, 'He's still harmless. Well, a bit more aggressive.'

"Doofenshmirtz killed Rodney, Agent P." Carl said, in a grim tone, "And as evil as Rodney is, this is one step too far for Doof. We will need to neutralize him."

Perry's eyes widened. 'Neutralize him? What's that supposed to mean?'

"Exactly as the name follows, Agent" the General said, "The Risk Doofenshmirtz creates for us is more than whatever he might invent. It's time he was eliminated."

'No.' Perry wrote. 'Rodney was too much a threat, and overall more dangerous than Heinz Doofenshmirtz has ever been. I will not kill him'

"Then you won't. Don't worry, Agent P. we're giving you some time off until you decide to join us again."

'I will go back to my Lair, then' Perry wrote. "No. Your cover might be blown if you do that. It is _imperative_ that OWCA's not revealed to the public. Agent P, we're relocating you. Stay here, until we can find you a new place."

Perry chattered angrily, but didn't argue back. He had his stuff to unpack, for now.

* * *

"I was afraid this would happen" Monogram sighed, "I had a feeling Perry had grown a friendship of sorts with That old hoot."

"It's quite Common, sir" Carl said, "Carla tells me that Pinky the Chihuahua had grown attached to her Nemesis, Professor Poofenplotz as well. he disobeyed Command as well when he was ordered to Neutralize him in the Incident in '03"

"Then, to my regret" Monogram said, "We need to deploy the New Agent P. Call for the Panda. Brief him, you're supervising this mission. I have to recheck Agent P's Recordings."

"But Sir," Carl said, "Why does Doof even need to die? This is his first strike."

"He Killed a man in cold blood, Carl" Monogram said, "with Rodenstein dead, he's the sole leader of L.O.E.M. hundreds of Scientists and Madmen with enough resources to bring on an endless winter, directly under his role, and he actually outsmarted Perry the Platypus. We don't have any agents smarter than that. He can't be left alive for much longer."

"What about his inventions?" Carl said, "Should we 'eliminate' His new NORM robots too? They're everywhere now."

"Don't worry about them. They will not be a threat. Not after Doof is gone."

* * *

"Agent P" Carl said to Agent P, when he finally showed up to his office, The Panda had a Cup of Coffee in a hand, and a look of Boredom on his face, essentially his general Expression.

"You're being deployed for an Assassination Mission." Carl said, "Go to The Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Headquarters, and kill Heinz Doofenshmirtz. After you're done, I need you to record everything on his computers, shrink any invention still there, and destroy anything you deem unnoteworthy. Remember that It is imperative that the death is staged as an accident, which will not be hard, considering what that man keeps in his home. Eliminate your Target, and return here."

The Great Panda saluted, and left the Building. "Godspeed, Agent P." Carl said, as he returned towards his Computers. He would miss Doof, but orders are orders.

* * *

Heinz Doofenshmirtz laughed as he saw the events transpiring in the OWCA headquarters.

"It appears I was right, NORM" he said to the Robot, even though there were at least fifteen NormBOTs in the hall. "The Monobrow _has_ been stealing my inventions. Well, let's put a stop to it right… about… now!" The Hacked OWCA servers finally copied all data into his Personal Servers, he laughed, "With just a push of a button, Years of Work will be gone... but let's not, eh? We can wait for a few more days…"

"Sir," NormBOT number 12 said "My Scanners show a certain Anthropomorphic Mammal flying right towards The Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated with a Jetpack. How should We Proceed?"

"Well, we should drop the 'Evil' part, for one" The Madman said, not really paying attention to the Status report his Droid Underling had given him. "Maybe add a few extensions too… This is getting too crowded, you know"

"The Anthropomorphic Mammal is less than five hundred Yards away, sir." The Robot Warned again, Heinz laughed. "Ok, That's Far enough. Inform The Platypus, and Hibernate in your pods, all of you. except for you, NormGuard. You'll be on standby."

The Robots retreated to their pods, each pod lowered into the Floor beneath them. The NormGuard shaped into the NORM, its less threatening (or suspicious) form.

"Oh, right. and record this. we might need it later"

* * *

"Agent P" the Holographic figure of Carl Karl raised from the surface of Perry's watch. "You're being deployed for an Assassination mission"

Perry's eyes were raised. This sure didn't seem like any mission he'd received from OWCA yet.

He didn't know OWCA even dealt with Assassination missions. He sure as hell hadn't done anything other than 'kick someone around' or 'save somebody from being kicked around', and he was one of the most experienced agents here.

If he was getting such a mission, he would need to know who his target was.

"Go to The Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Headquarters, and kill Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Carl said, the holographic forms of Doof, his Ferb-shaped Building, and a pair of vantage points nearby appearing on the screen around Carl.

'Kill Doof?' Perry though. 'didn't I just say I wouldn't-'

"After you're done, I need you to record everything on his computers, shrink any invention still there, and destroy anything you deem unnoteworthy." Carl Continued, Perry's eyes even wider.

This did _not_ seem like the Carl he remembered. And this did _not_ seem like the OWCA he'd joined years ago.

They wanted a man dead? And his lifework stolen? This was _not_ the justice he was supposed to stand for.

These were not the actions of a good guy.

He wasn't sure he even knew what organization he'd joined now…

But he was sure of one thing. He was definitely not the 'Agent P' The Unpaid Teenager had been talking about. And he was _not_ going to let this Agent P succeed in his mission.

* * *

"The Panda should be here about now. Maybe I should get in character!" the Madman said, then slouched (Like he used to, a year ago), then cleared his throat, his '-Inator' behind him.

The Glass Ceiling behind him broke down, a White and Black ball of Fur dropping down in front of him.

"You're not Perry the Platypus!" the Doctor said in a startled tone. "Who are you supposed to be?"

The Panda rose from the ground, a pair of Knives in his hands. A very dark look on his face. He lunged at the Tall Man.

Doofenshmirtz slammed his palm on a button on the stage he stood in, the Platform began raising to the ceiling, the Panda missed the Lunge and hit the platform, "That Style, those Knives…" Doof said in a pondering tone, "You're not like Perry the Platypus, are you? You're OWCA's Dark secret. the Eraser than kills those who're too much of a threat to the Security of the OWCA."

"So, Monobrow finally sent one after me, didn't he?" he chuckled. "Well, let's see if My Invention can prove a challenge" he called, "NormGuard! Activate!"

The NORM robot floated a few steps above ground, its gears turning and new parts leaving its body. The Harmless looking NORM transformed into a dark looking Droid with a razors, blasters and a flamethrower connected to it, ready for combat.

"Destroy the Intruder" He Ordered as he lowered the Platform down again, walking towards the balcony.

* * *

It would _not_ be a match for him. the robot had a lot of weapons, but its programming was basic. The Panda rolled away as the Guardian Droid lunged, and then stabbed its leg with one of his knives.

The Broken, Stabbed Piece of Electronic Wonder let out some sparks, the droid letting out a 'error. Leg piece disconnected'

Shoving his other Knife into the Droid's Head, The Panda Assassin effectively destroyed it. pulling both his knives out of the droid, he turned, stalking towards the Mad Doctor.

"Note to Self, produce NormBOTs with Sturdier Alloys" Doofenshmirtz said to himself, as he turned towards the Panda.

"What, you think walking slowly makes me _more_ scared of you?" he pulled his pistol out of his Jacket's pocket. "Don't come any closer!"

The Panda growled, before lunging at him, Dodging the Five bullets Heinz shot at him.

It was _on_.

* * *

 _There was not enough time!_ Perry thought to himself as he glided towards the Infamous Building, only to see the Skyline already broken, signs of struggle in the ground beneath it.

 _Damnit!_ He dove down, landing swiftly near a robot that still let out sparks.

There was no sign of any other NormBOTs around, and there were obvious signs of struggle everywhere.

A Few Boxes were scattered around the floor, a few bullets on the ground. Everything smelled of Gunpowder, for one thing, and there were holes on a wall.

 _A Fight._ He though, _and Doof did_ not _hold back._

Then he heard another gunshot, and something that was probably a Drusselsteinian Curse word.

Running to the source of the noise, He Found the Panda stalking towards a Figure in black, pathetically dragging himself away from him.

Doofenshmirtz finally stopped by the Wall, panting.

The Panda walked over to him, saying in his tongue (which, obviously, Perry could understand, being an Animal and all) "It's Over, Doofenshmirtz. Say your prayers."

"Stop!" Perry chattered as he ran towards the two. "Don't kill him!"

"Why?" the Panda said, "He's evil, a murderer, and a menace to this city. Why should I not kill him?"

"We're agents of the Law." Perry shot back, "We can't kill a man who's innocent by law"

"So says the Platypus who hits him around and steals his inventions for his daily bamboo" Peter shot back, still his pair of knives in hands, even though he wasn't looking at the Fallen man.

"That's-" Perry paused. "Actually that's a very good point." He turned to the Mad Doctor, "I guess I'm sorry"

Heinz looked at the two of them, then tried to chatter like a platypus.

The Two Anthropomorphic Mammals looked at each other, then Peter said "Oh screw it" he brought his knives down to the man's eyes.

"NO!" Perry cried as he launched his Grappling gun to the Animal's hand.

Perry would never remember what exactly happened next.

He just remembered Heinz crying in pain, the Grappling hook cutting through the panda's arm, and him jumping to kick the Panda in the face.

He didn't know what knocked the Evil Scientist out, or why the Panda began drooling as his eyes rolled back (just that his Webbed feet stabbed the Panda near his Left Eye), he didn't know what he did then.

Just that he was officially a rogue to the OWCA.

He had saved his arch-nemesis. The Evil Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

And that there was nothing to go back now.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **I SUCK at action scenes. Well, to be honest I suck at writing period.**

 **Anyway. I'll see you guys next chapter, Chapter Five: Fall of the OWCA!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Just let Him live, Heinz. He's not worth it." Perry pleaded with his friend, a Madman on a hospital bed.

"that fucking panda," Heinz said, tone calm even though they both knew he was _really really pissed off_ , "Took my eye away from me."

"And lost a hand and his own eye in the process" Perry pleaded. "He's suffered enough."

"oh, he has _not_ suffered enough." Heinz said darkly, "he will _not_ die now."

"He won't?"

"No. I have a much much worse fate planned for him" Heinz chuckled evilly, Perry in turn rolled his eyes. "Quit being dramatic. What's your plan for him?"

"For the Assassin Panda who tried to kill me?" Heinz shot back, "Why, my dearest ex-Wife, of course. She will know what to do"

"So. All this time I begged…" "Yes. The Panda was never going to die. Monobrow, however…" Heinz sneered, "Is a completely different question."

"Monobrow?" Perry asked, "You want to kill Monogram?"

"Of course. He's been a thorn on my side for too long. And now, he's tried to kill me. It's time I had my revenge, don't you think?" Heinz turned, "And on all of O.W.C.A. By this time tomorrow, there is _not_ gonna be an Organization Without a Cool Acronym. Well, not this one, at any rate."

* * *

"Well, Carl?" General Monogram returned to Carl's office for a chat. "What do you report?"

"Nothing." Carl said, in a tone that clearly meant _something_ had happened.

"spill." Francis Monogram said. "Something's happened."

"I Have Agent P's recordings on his hat's camera. But..." Carl took a deep breath, "They don't make any sense!"

"What do you mean, 'they don't make any sense'?"

"Agent P did his job. Or so it seems, but… We lost him, sir." Carl said, "Perry The Platypus attacked him. he's probably dead by now."

"Perry's gone Rogue?" Monogram narrowed his eyes. "Alert the Whole Agency. We have a rogue agent to hunt-"

The Holographic Projector on Carl's desk, a recent invention, 'donated' by the aforementioned Mad Scientist, sparked into life.

A Small Full-face Portrait of Heinz Doofenshmirtz took shape. His Hair was not quite as unruly as it used to be, and there was a black Eye-patch on his Right Eye, and a very dark Sneer on his face.

"Doofenshmirtz" Monogram Growled, pulling out his pistol, aiming it at the Holographic projection. "How are you still alive?"

"I have my Nemesis to thank for that!" Heinz said, "But that's not important now."

"Up until last year, I didn't really mind You sending an Animal to fight me. it was a good past-time, and something to look forward to. A Hobby, if you will. But Now, I'm off to bigger games, and I Don't have time to play anymore."

"You think" Monogram said with a Stern tone, "That this was a _game_? That we were-"

"Oh, it wasn't a game for you" Heinz scoffed. "For you, it was a simple plan of stealing the inventions of different Genius Immigrants and maintaining the Status Quo. Oh yes, I know about that. But enough about that. You might notice that your Agents in their Pet form are not reporting back."

Carl opened a window on one of the computers, "He's right, sir. All the Lairs Are Off Line!"

"What have you done!" The General growled, "You monstrous-"

"They're all fine. They're being 'escorted' to a safe Warehouse, where they'll start their new Jobs." Heinz said dismissively, "I'm afraid not the same can be said about the ones _within_ this agency. I'll be seeing you soon, Monobrow. Doofenshmirtz, Out!"

The Hologram shivered and then vanished, "What did he mean by That, Carl?" the General asked. "What was he talking about?"

"Working on it, Sir!" Carl said, "The Coast is clear… for at least a Fifteen Hundred Yards radius… but-" He blinked, "Great Googly Moogly! What is THAT?"

"What is what?" Monogram Scooted over to see what Carl was seeing. "What do you-"

"There readings are… They make no sense at all. An Army is attacking the Headquarters."

"An Army?"

 _BOOM_

* * *

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes, Perry The Platypus. Are you Sure you don't want to come with me?" Said Heinz as he boarded his Giant 'DoofBOT', or whatever this giant robotic doppelgänger of Heinz Doofenshmirtz was supposed to be.

"No." Perry said. "I'll pass."

"Your funeral." He shrugged, "Or I guess, _theirs_."

Heinz said, and his Robot flew to the sky.

* * *

That Day, the one the Media Dubbed 'Revenge of the Geek', every NORM robot in every home changed shape. They grew jetpacks (some suspect that the Droids already had them, and were just in a Standby mode, of a sort) and various weaponry, and attacked their owners.

Mostly, all they did was cause property damage and Intimidation. There were roughly Sixteen Reports of Pets going missing all over Danville, and at least fifteen Eye Witnesses would swear they'd seen a Giant Horde of Flying NORMs going towards a Large city in the City Center, a giant Robot right out of a Sci-Fi cartoon leading them.

A few also reported hearing evil laughs, or a Kite Following them from afar.

Of course, since nobody actually _had_ any photos, most News Networks didn't take them seriously.

At any rate. Those Conspiracy theorists were right.

The Mass of Droid _did_ in fact attack The 'large building in the city center', and a Giant Human-shaped Automaton did coordinate their attack.

The Agents still stationed in OWCA never had a chance.

* * *

Perry had no idea how many minutes passed after Doofenshmirtz boarded his 'trick up his sleeve'. But he was starting to get fidgety.

The Madman wouldn't have any mercy for any agent inside. Monogram or Carl would probably die as well.

Well…

Maybe not…

If He could plead to his 'better person', there was a possibility that he could keep them alive…

But all that depended on Perry Finding Doof. Before it was too late…

* * *

The Animal Agents were no match for them. The NormBOTs cut through them with ease, and the lack of coordination between the Agents would prove their undoing.

Alone, any of them would probably destroy tens of these Droids with their weapons and skills, but that's the good thing about Droids. You can't run out of them.

The Human Agents, in black Kevlar and armed to the teeth, were a bit of a challenge.

But Doof was relentless. As armed as the Agents were, Doof was even more prepared, and so were his Droids.

"Stop!" One of the Guards in the Black Armor warned, guns aimed at the Mad Scientist. "Do not come any further or we'll-"

"Oh Put a sock on it" Heinz said as he fired his pistol a couple of times, killing the nearest agents, his Droids attacking the rest with sharp razors and Flamethrowers.

"Attention, Pets!" He called as he finally entered the place where the agents had their cubicles. "You have five seconds to surrender unconditionally. Which started five seconds ago!"

The Voices of Hundreds of Distressed animals filled the air, But Heinz had bigger fish to fry. And that was _not_ agent W.

* * *

Perry Dived down the Skylight of General Monogram's Old Office, breaking the glass and rolling to break his fall.

Agents fighting Droids fighting Human Guards, the Whole Building (or at least the level Perry was on, which was one of the highest) was a mess. Fallen agents, Droids dismantled or torn into pieces, and bleeding sentients scattered the floor, but They weren't what he was looking for.

His target was deeper inside.

And he was panting.

The Tall, intimidating madman clad in black robes was looking down on The couple of Agents fallen before him.

Perry blinked.

 _Doofenshmirtz_ of all people had taken down both Carl and Monogram, apparently with relative ease.

Carl was already unconscious. Monogram, not really.

He was down sitting on the ground, back to his desk. He didn't look scared. To be honest, Perry doubted he even knew how to do that, but he was _really_ pissed. And helpless.

Doof had his pistol out, aimed at his head.

"Now, Monobrow," he said, in a soft tone with that accent he always used, "I'm gonna pull this trigger and make sure you won't torment me again"

"Do. Your. Worst!" the trained supersoldier spat, eyes not leaving his adversary's.

"Oh, I will" he said, and pulled the trigger.

"NO!"

Both men turned back to see the small platypus, who had just said something.

"no?" Heinz said. "Why shouldn't I? he sent a _panda_ to kill me!"

"You're an Evil Mastermind! Of course he'd sent someone to kill you!" Perry shot back. "That's kinda his job!"

"Are you kidding me?" Heinz said incredulously. "Do you think _this_ is what you've been all these years? Stop 'evil'? _I was never evil!_ " Heinz said, still gun aimed at the fallen Soldier's head. "This has been nothing more than Monogram sending someone to rough up his old rival back in the Academy!"

"huh?" Perry said.

"you never told him? wait, He never told you?" Doofenshmirtz said. "Oh, this is _rich!_ You _never_ even knew what you were in this for? Well, I'll tell you. This piece of Work attended the same academy I did. We trained together, and learned together. Needless to say, even though we were roommates, we never got along."

He chuckled, as he began imagining the old days, the Boot Camp, the Training, the Tutoring and the Classes. And of course, not getting a break from life being a bastard to him even then.

When he was a kid, His Father was Life's aide in breaking him.

In Teenagedom, Roger.

In Adulthood, Monogram.

His father, he didn't _want_ to return to.

Roger was already taken care of.

All that was remaining was Francis. And he would have his revenge.

* * *

After telling a long monologue of Flashback to the Platypus, he said "Well, Perry the Platypus. You see why I have to do this. what reason do I have not to finally end this scum?"

"because" Perry said, "It's not the right thing to do! You can-"

"Do I look like someone who'd care about what's 'the right thing to do'?"

"Well no"

"Then give me a good reason."

Perry took a deep breath.

He was not going to let Doof fall. He would make sure he wouldn't.

"Don't kill them" he said, finally, "And I'll join you like you said you wanted me to"

Heinz looked at him. "You'll join me?"

"Yes" Perry said, "I'll do whatever you ask of me."

"Let me get this straight" Heinz said. "You'll join me, and become my Second-in-command, not to mention a Confidante. In exchange, I don't kill the man I hate the most in the world."

Perry gulped. It wasn't that good a deal. What if he didn't like the deal. What IF he pulled the trigger anyway what if-?

"Alright. I guess Monogram gets to live another day." He put his gun away, and turned away from him. "Let's leave this place then. I have a bunch of Data to steal and an Agency's worth of Technology to 'recover'"

* * *

And Three Days after The Fall of O.W.C.A and the 'disappearance' of the twenty-six Animals all over Danville, almost nothing had changed.

Only that the Doof Incorporated, the Corporation behind the genius NORM androids had a lot of new products to sell, and that mysteriously, they didn't seem to have any rivals for any of them.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **Before you say anything, I would like to mention that the Wikia (as well as the information we have on the two 2** **nd** **dimension canon materials that we have all allude to the fact that The Dictatorship Doof held was** ** _not_** **anything like a USSR-esque setting, despite the coloring scheme. (I mean, the gray, and the military cut and everything)**

 **No. it was more like a Pinochet-esque Dictatorship. A capitalist one. (While the Alternate Future! Doof** ** _did_** **in fact have a USSR-esque Leftist Dictatorship)**

 **Anyway, this is the last of the Prologue Chapters.**

 **The next chapter will be Doof Taking over, and the creation of the Resistance (Which, the timeline says that a 13-year-old Candace started (Since Candace is supposed to be older in that dimension. It wouldn't make sense for a, like, 6-year-old Girl to start a Rebellion. A 13-year-old wouldn't either, but still it's possible))**

 **We'll see what comes next.**

 **Davoid, Signing off**


End file.
